Exterior Lighting on homes and businesses which is also known as “flood lighting” is widely used for security purposes and for general lighting of the surrounding outside areas. It is common and useful for multiple exterior security floodlights to be wired on one circuit and controlled by one or more wired wall switches located in convenient locations inside a home. There are many different types and models of motion controlled exterior security lighting which are made for different locations on a building or home. Some models are made for corner locations, some for porch or garage locations, some for side wall or inset lighting, etc.
Another type of exterior security lighting is known as a motion sensor controlled security lighting, which as its name implies, is a floodlight that is controlled by a motion sensor to provide added security and in addition can use much less power as compared with standard floodlights. These motion security lights typically include an exterior flood light fixture with one or more lighting heads that is activated by a motion sensor(s). This type of exterior security lighting can also be known as: motion sensor controlled security light; motion activated floodlight; floodlight with motion sensor; motion activated floodlight; motion sensor floodlight; and the like.
Motion sensor controlled security lighting is widely used on for exterior lighting on homes and businesses to provide general lighting, added security and to save power usage. Motion controlled lighting is generally wired to an interior wall switch and the power remains ON so that the motion sensor always has power and can activate the lighting whenever motion has detected within the motion sensors working zone.
Many motion sensor controlled and non-motion controlled exterior floodlighting fixtures also incorporate a daylight sensor so that the lighting can only be activated during the dusk to dawn time period or when the ambient light level is low. The daylight (ambient) light sensor is usually adjustable so that the lighting level may be set appropriately for the location and use of the lighting fixture. Compared with non-motion sensor controlled exterior lighting fixtures which typically operate from dusk to dawn continuously, motion controlled exterior lighting fixtures will use much less electrical power by operating only when activated by the motion sensor.
A very useful feature utilized by most motion sensor controlled exterior security lighting fixtures is the “manual on or manual override” function which allows the lighting to be turned on without motion sensor control so that the lighting fixture can be used as floodlighting when needed without motion detection by the motion sensor. A problem with motion security lighting is there is no industry standardized method of activating the manual on/override feature for the many different makes and models of motion controlled security lighting. Most manufacturers of motion security lighting are not inclined to make their models of light fixtures compatible with the controls of other manufacturer's models. Even models from the same manufacturer sometimes have different manual on/override activation controls.
The manual on/override feature is typically activated by turning the power off, then on one or more times within a preset time period. Generally, the time period is a 1, 2, 3, or 4 second period (but can be longer), and it may be a 1× power interruption cycle, a 2× power interruption cycle, or 3× or more interruption cycle depending on the make and model of the motion security light. Once activated, the manual on/override feature may turn the lighting on for a preset time period as determined by the manufacturer. Some lighting fixture models will automatically reset back to motion control after the time period or reset once the daylight sensor has detected the next daylight (dawn). Some models allow the user to determine the number of hours the lighting will remain on by the number of times the off/on wall switch cycle was repeated. Motion security lighting models now incorporate many types of lighting such as incandescent, fluorescent, halogen, led, etc. The different types of lighting have different electrical requirements for starting and operating. LED and fluorescent are different from halogen and incandescent which can make the electronic control components for the power supply and ballasts better suited to different off/on cycles and timings for activating/de-activating the manual on/override function.
Some manufacturers of motion controlled exterior security lighting recommend or require that only one lighting fixture should be on a wiring circuit that is connected to an interior wall switch which may be related to the manual on/override control. Home exterior lighting and non-motion controlled exterior flood lighting fixtures typically have several exterior lighting fixtures on a wiring circuit connected to one or more interior wall switches. If there are different makes and/or models of motion controlled security lights with different manual on/override activation controls on the same wiring circuit, it may not be possible to utilize the manual on/override function controlled by an interior wall mounted switch.
Home automation and remotely controlling lighting with RF, wi-fi and blue tooth wireless control is well known in the prior art. Lighting control systems such as “HomeLink” are pre-installed in many car brands and models. Wireless home automation systems are used for controlling lighting and appliances, etc. in a home such as the Homelink system can connect to a separately made radio frequency (RF) wall switch receiver to control on/off power from a single or multiple wirelessly controlled wall switches. However, these switches cannot individually and specifically activate the manual on/override function of lighting fixtures according to each fixtures specifications and requirements or adjust when there is more than one type of fixture and manual on/override activation control. Thus, the very useful function of being able to use motion controlled lighting fixtures with added security and power saving benefits as general floodlighting cannot be utilized. A further drawback for some prior art RF systems is that the wireless signal operating distance can be decreased when the controller for receiving a wireless signal is mounted in a wall switch on the inside of a home and the remote is mounted in a car or used from areas outside of the home.
Therefore, a need exists for novel security lighting systems and apparatuses. There is a further need for novel security lighting systems and apparatuses for modulating the functions of security lighting such as motion activated security lighting. Finally, there exists a need for novel security lighting systems and apparatuses that enable different makes and/or models of motion controlled security lights with different manual on/override activation controls to be on the same wiring circuit, while allowing the utilization of each light's manual on/override function to be controlled by a single interior wall mounted switch.